


Rendezvous

by Aggression



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Infiltration Mission, M/M, Post-Canon, Quintessons as a plot device are a right of passage in the fandom at this point, Reconciliation, blurr lives, cooperation between enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/pseuds/Aggression
Summary: Blurr and Shockwave infiltrate a Quintesson cruiser in an effort to aid the Autobots and the Decepticons in their plights against the invading aliens.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, but they're both way too busy and too repressed to even realize it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drazyrohk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Drazy!! You know I had to give our boys some love as soon as I saw them on your wishlist<3

Blurr was perched in the rafters of a mess hall on a small Quintesson cruiser. He was waiting, flipping a vibro-knife end over end and catching it by the handle to pass the time. He had picked up knife throwing after the AllSpark had healed his crushed body. He had set up a small range in his private apartments that he rented off the military base. The motions of throwing and the thought behind aiming had helped calm his processor when racing wasn’t an option. Originally, his target had been covered in an image of Shockwave, but he had moved beyond that ruthless rage now. 

There were more pressing matters to attend to, and he was a competent intelligence agent that could shove personally feeling to the side. Sure, he figured his psych profile was far from normal, but the Psychiatric Overview Team hadn’t pulled him from the field and that was all that mattered.

He hadn’t really forgiven Shockwave; he had simply come to understand him. There was a mastery to Shockwave’s undercover operation as Longarm Prime that Blurr couldn’t help but appreciate, even if the end result of the mission had almost cost Blurr his life. 

_Stop that line of thought. Record. Compartmentalize. Save for later._ Blurr focused back on his knife. He shouldn’t have been waiting for this long. 

The door to the mess hissed open. Blurr stopped the rhythm of his throwing, and glanced down and across the room. 

Something mostly robotic entered the mess. A Quintesson Traveller, a subset of the techno-organic species that was heavily modified from birth for space travel, and marked as ugly and unseemly by Squid standards to truly deny them any acceptance of the Squid homeworld of Quintessa. Unlike the usual Squid who had a various number of tentacles, Travellers had two proper arms with servos and digits. They also had four optics instead of the usual two, for some reason. These members of the species couldn’t avoid space — they could only hope that they avoided a shitty assignment and a shitty craft to live the rest of their life on. This one would have lived a decent life, as the branding on its pauldrons marked it as an engineer. 

It ignored the doors hiding the cold food storage, and instead cut across the room to stand right underneath Blurr. It began to run its servos along the wall. 

Travellers were the easiest Squid sub-species for a synthetic-based organism to masquerade as, as they carried very little outward-facing organic qualities to their body structures. There was little that was hard for a synthetic to simulate.

Blurr dropped down behind the Traveller. “You’re late.”

The Traveller didn’t turn, but a _Cybertronian_ EM field reached out as Shockwave sent a ripple of annoyance to reflect against Blurr’s own field. “I would assume you’re patched into the Squid comms, so you should know why.”

“Astrotrain was seen on radar flying away from the cruiser. They think he’s just a scout; you boarded here on schedule.”

“I decided some caution would be needed since he had been seen.” Shockwave huffed, leaving one servo resting against the wall as he turned to face Blurr. The four eyes of the Traveller disguise narrowed at the knife in Blurr’s servo, and then Shockwave nodded his head towards the wall. “Get the panel off, that’s easier than me switching these hands back to my claws.” Traveller digits were rounded, even blunter than Blurr’s own digits. 

Blurr strode forward. He eyed the seam Shockwave’s servo was resting against. It was hard to see without focus — Quintesson ships covered their walls in a finish that smoothed to a near perfect surface. Their mechanics memorized the locations of maintenance panels and had remotes with codes to remove them. Blurr wasn’t a Squid; instead, he deftly drove the vibro-knife’s blade into the seam to pry it open. 

It was faster, anyways. 

The hinges were always on the top side of the panel, and it was light and easy to hold up as Shockwave dove into the wiring underneath. This one, Blurr knew, covered wiring serving the power supply of the cruiser’s deep space comms relays. Shockwave was connecting a device that didn’t turn them off, but carefully siphoned out enough power to weaken the range of the relays without tripping the warning systems that recognized that the power supply was insufficient. 

It was a careful balancing act that should leave the cruiser unable to contact the large destroyer-class battleship that normally served as its commanding vessel. That, paired with Blurr’s actions earlier — hacking into a comms terminal to give him control of the cruiser’s short range comms — should buy them all the time in the world to complete their mission. 

Shockwave pulled back from the panel and Blurr carefully set it back down. There was no way to prevent it from looking tampered with completely, but Blurr shoved it back in place and filled the indent created by his knife with a coloured tack he made that matched the colours of the wall. Quintesson cruisers were all so nicely and neatly standardized. 

“Alright, let’s get a move on. I hate being behind and I know that you know it.” 

“Patience is a virtue, Blurr.”

“Yeah well that’s why you’re the undercover mech and I’m one normally running in and out jobs. And what kind of op are we running right now?”

Shockwave’s four Traveller optics rolled and Blurr smirked in reply, turning to lead them out of the mess without waiting to see if the Con would actually reply.

***

They walked down a hallway marked for various laboratories and personal study offices. This cruiser specialized in testing and inventing advancements and gadgets for the Squid military that related to space travel. It was specialized work that involved only a small crew of mostly scientists and their military commander and serving guard. In economical interests, related infrastructural planning also happened on this cruiser — only one infrastructural _planner_ live on this ship. That planner immediately began to organize the use and spread of new schematics as soon as they were approved by the science team. 

All new schematics and plans were kept on this cruiser in datadiscs as the primary backup copy until they were fully integrated in the databanks on the Quintesson homeworld. The doors were all neatly labelled in the flowing script of Quintesson, and they found their planner’s office at the end of a small, unimposing corridor. _Well, they don’t think much of this alien, do they?_

Blurr began to hack into the door as Shockwave silently kept watch. The internal comms on the ship were all quiet now, no longer worried even over the sighting of Astrotrain earlier. 

Which, good, they needed to get this mission done. Sentinel Magnus had to order a mission with an unacceptable casualty rate to force the Quintesson homeworld to close the network its lone space bridge was connected to, to prevent the cruiser from returning to Quintessa on schedule. And officially, even by the Con's usually-questionable, standards, Astrotrain wasn’t supposed to be here, and neither was Shockwave. This was Blurr’s — an Autobot’s — op after all. 

The door beeped and its panel flashed yellow — the colour of positive confirmation in Quintesson culture. They slipped in and the door quietly hissed closed behind them. 

Blurr was to be acting alone, and didn’t regret that not even Cliffjumper Prime — Longarm’s replacement — didn’t know that he had invited Shockwave along. At the beginning of the vorn, the Autobot’s Camius and the Decepticon’s world of Charr were suffering heavily underneath unbreakable Quintesson sieges, and the two of them had run into each other while crippling the space bridge feeding the supplies for both sieges.

Shockwave had been in disguise then too, crawling through maintenance hatches just like Blurr, where using his true form would have left him trapped like a fat petromouse in a too small pipe. Blurr was certain that Shockwave had expected Blurr’s energy-saw buried into his processor, and Blurr would admit that the notion had been one he had considered. 

But Blurr was a competent intelligence agent, and so was Shockwave, and the two of them made a decision that would benefit both sides, in the long run. Or for now at least. Both sides _should_ be able to reclaim their respective worlds soon. If their respective Commands were competent enough themselves. 

Megatron — who had been sprung from Trypiticon by what Intelligence now suggest was a plot partially fuelled by the Squids to distract both the Autobots and Decepticons — and Sentinel Magnus did not know that their two factions were currently helping each other out unofficially. And really, Blurr wouldn’t be the ones telling them so.

If Shockwave did in the future without consulting him first, well, then it would be time to reconsidered the energy-saw to his processor. This was Blurr’s gambit; he would make the call to reveal how much the two of them had worked together to hinder the Quintessons if there was ever a great enough need to do so. 

Blurr thought over his situation as he carded through discs in a file cabinet. The Squids had just had a breakthrough that would substantially reduce the energy required to activate their space bridges. To keep pace with supply and troop movements, both the Autobots and Decepticons would need a copy of the schematics to utilize themselves. 

“Why by the Unmaker himself do the fragging Squids keep stuff like this on a disc? This system is ridiculously inefficient and I’ve already found three errors in this idiot’s filing.”

“Just find it; we can force the Quintessons to re-organize their information structures after we’ve conquered them.” 

Blurr did not pause in his work, though he was sorely tempted to turn around and make sure his incredulous expression was visible to Shockwave, whom was across the room but facing Blurr’s back. “...Please tell me Megatron’s plan isn’t to fight them back and then turn around and try to overrun the Squids’ planets and systems.”

“Classified.”

“By Primus below this time then I’m not even touching that notion. Can you stop your leader from being an idiot himself?”

Shockwave’s EM field flashed out with a flare of anger this time. Blurr shook his helm and threw back disbelief. Whatever. Let Megatron’s ambitions bust his own aft in the future. They were taking too long to find the disc they needed. At least everything was labeled properly. 

It took three more kliks for Blurr to find the misfiled datadisc. The original plan was for Shockwave to use the office’s terminal to copy the data to his own personal hard drives. The hard copy had to leave with Blurr, as his superiors expected it back in their own possession. 

But fortune decidedly was _against_ them this cycle.

The Quintesson cruiser’s security comms crackled to life, and Blurr stopped from inserting the datadisc into the terminal to listen to the chatter. “We need to leave _now._ ” 

Shockwave’s servos clenched and unclenched on air as he listened to the same chatter. The sabotage of the deep space comms had been discovered, and would soon be corrected, and were immediately to send out an alert to the destroyer-battleship. “I instructed Astrotrain to commit to a quick fly-by if the cruiser sent out a signal to the battleship. We need to find a hatch out onto the hull for extraction.” 

While glancing down at the datadisc in his hand, Blurr began to run calculations in his head. His extraction plan involved reaching the hull also. He was currently equipped with enough fuel to maintain his core temperature, and capsules of insulating foam set to deploy around his engines and processors so that he could comfortably drift through space for a bit. Blurr was supposed to launch himself away from the ship, drifting through space opposite the cruiser’s own direction until a small Autobot trooper carrier came by to pick him up. But Astrotrain’s second fly-by in mere cycles would put the cruiser on full alert, and Blurr probably would not be able to sneak back out onto the hull himself undetected at the time he was supposed to leave and rendezvous. 

He was a competent — no _good —_ intelligence agent, and the schematics needed to get off of this cruiser. He ignored the fleeting thought of how working with Shockwave always seemed to put him near death as he lifted the datadisc towards the Decepticon. 

The Traveller face staring back was completely void of expression. And then the corner of its mouth twitched upwards, slightly. “Astrotrain _is_ being completely compliant with this mission and my orders; I had enough on him so it is truly no questions asked. We will have to explain ourselves to Lord Megatron through. I am already late to report back to him; we both know this data is worth his ire.”

_And I have no care for Sentinel’s leadership anyways._ Blurr still took a precious moment to pause and consider further. “Alright, I find it’s an acceptable plan _if_ you can get me back to my own superiors with this disc. I won’t allow you to copy the information until you’re passing me off back to the Autobots. I can deal with Cliffjumper Prime being disappointed in me, but I will send your spark to the Unmaker myself if this data doesn’t get back to my faction.” 

“And Cliffjumper will probably deeply begrudge you for the vital information, but will not be stubborn enough to say no to that data, and will make sure that _your_ idiotic leader actually does something with it. I agree to your terms.”

Shockwave turned for the door, quickly exited without a care for checking the status of the hallway outside. It was, thankfully, empty, and Blurr quietly followed Shockwave through the cruiser’s corridors. Blurr’s own personal comm crackled faintly. _“The office was close to the hatch I used to enter. Astrotrain will fly-by on that side. We will jump and he will catch us.”_

_“Are you sure he’ll catch me? I’m pretty obviously an Autobot, let alone if he notices the giant Elite Guard symbol blazoned across my chest-plating.”_

_“I will shift back and carry you. Your job is to protect the datadisc.”_

_‘_ Blurr’s processor was running as always. As Shockwave shifted back to his true form and brute forced his way through the hull-hatch he had deftly broken into before, Blurr once again thought over his situation. 

Both the Autobots and Decepticons needed this information, and Shockwave and him would make sure that they received it. This time, Shockwave’s involvement in Blurr’s life was _not_ leading to his death. 

Shockwave climbed out of the hatch and pulled Blurr up and through. “Astrotrain has contacted me and is almost here. Hold on.” The Con bundled Blurr against his chest-plates and crouched down before jumping off of the hull of the cruiser and out into open space. 

Blurr’s processor considered future possibilities. Megatron _could_ slag him the second their party met up with the Decepticon flagship, but Blurr would crush the datadisc in his own servo moments before any Con could manage kill him if Megatron ordered them to do so.

However, Blurr felt a trust that he would live just fine. Even if Megatron did not recognize Blurr’s uses, Shockwave did. 

Blurr had a belief in that now, even despite all that had happened. 

The pair of them jerked as Shockwave scrambled to grab a hold on Astrotrain. There was a sudden flair of bristling EM fields, and Blurr guessed that Shockwave was arguing with Astrotrain over Blurr’s unexpected presence. However, they were soon quickly inside the shuttle, Shockwave offering Blurr part of the energon ration he had prepared for after the mission. 

Yes, despite everything, even if it wasn’t fine by an _average_ bot’s standard, Blurr was Intelligence, and so was Shockwave, and this felt right. 

Blurr didn’t _need_ any fuel, but took a sip from the top of Shockwave’s ration anyways.


End file.
